<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>尘世的爱神 by Helamine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015861">尘世的爱神</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine'>Helamine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我已二十岁了，还没有一个人来向我谈过爱情。”</p><p>一个低俗故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alix/Core</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 雨季</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>summary之后可能会改<br/>标题来自同名书籍（但与之无关）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上下了一阵大雨，来客寥寥，修理的铺子早早关了门。有人按响了门铃，见里面没动静，又按了一次。</p><p>他今天运气不太好。首先，他没带伞，办公室的女同事借走了唯一的一把，小城区最近空气干燥得让人上火，他以为回家路程短短十几分钟还犯不着衣服湿透鞋子进水——现在他站在门口，连头发丝都在下雨。复印文件的时候他沾上了一点咖啡渍，为此挨了顿骂。到下班时，他还有四分之一的工作不得不堆到明天，学工处没有加班的风气，他当然可以厚着脸皮浪费水电，但周围无人的寂寞令他难以忍受。</p><p>“怎么样？”他不得不在门外大喊起来。</p><p>修理师傅没精打采地踢开门，脸上一片黑色油污，眼神不善：“你来干嘛的？”</p><p>“看看政府的公共财产，”Alix挺直了腰板，“还有九个小时就会成为我的私人财产了，我可没钱付修理费用……帮个忙，为政府效力，嗯？”</p><p>“换个电池就行了，不收你钱，把那点破工资留着花给家政公司吧。”</p><p>“嘿，”Alix抗议道，“我看上去有那么邋遢吗？”他很快意识到需要清洁的是“财产”，而不是他的单身公寓。那堆破烂上的腥臭味道起初着实吓了他一大跳，但他见过更过分的，在学校的卒业考试上。师傅挥了挥手，他把破烂装进麻袋里，有点担心那些摇摇晃晃的部件会散架。</p><p>他不会找家政公司的，因为他没钱。</p><p>Alix今年二十岁，即使放在人类堆里也算年轻，魅魔种族则更意味着魔生才刚刚开始。这个年纪的同族还在学校里接受发掘潜能的正统教育，他成绩太差，父母不得不花些钱送他到人间界留学，免得卒业考试太过丢人，在恶魔界激烈的就业竞争中成为彻头彻尾的失败者和家里蹲。Alix用了几年工夫学习人间界的常识，逐渐能把淫纹和气味遮得与普通人无异，终日废寝忘食不常交际，在管理专业大把混日子的学生中脱颖而出，最后进了学校的学生工作处打杂。</p><p>人类做的任何事情对魅魔来说都是不务正业，但结交异族人永远能引起新奇的关注。每年夏天他放假回家，以前的好友都缠着问人类的性交功能和平均水平，或者一些无趣的，“他们能听懂你说什么吗？”诸如此类的问题。魅魔们不关心他会用Excel还是SPSS，他出生的时候调查处在手工笔录，现在他工作了，调查处还在用纸笔，连记录册都没换上一本；在他们看来，如何有效地利用能源，或者让某某种族的精液更好吃，显然才有讨论的价值。无论什么种族，技术进步的动力永远是自身享受的需求。</p><p>“但这不是他们暴殄天物固步自封的理由。”Alix说。</p><p>妈妈的声音从电视里传来，能看见她披了件什么也遮不住的睡袍，急切地往这头张望：“去年你还说我们魅魔暴殄天物固步自封呢，大家都一样懒啦，都一样。所以那个小家伙在哪呢？”</p><p>“它还没醒，我不知道开关在哪，”Alix答道，他对任何机械和电子的东西一窍不通，“我是说，这对魅魔来说是个推销自己的商机。人类有庞大的性需求，而恶魔界缺能源，内部转化效率低得惊人。这对双方都有好处。你看，他们甚至造出了性爱机器人。”</p><p>“但你甚至还没跟人类做过……”妈妈痛心疾首，“多么暴殄天物呀？”</p><p>他短时间内都不要再听到那个词了，想赶紧终止这尴尬的对话，但电视通讯的主动权在恶魔界，妈妈还在兴致盎然地搜索哪个频道在放付费成人项目。他的族人在坦诚对待自己本能这件事上，绝对是一等一的敬业。灵活、周到、和善，还比那些人工制造的玩意儿便宜，他忿忿地想。性爱机器人——也就是那堆破烂，他是从精液和润滑剂的味道判断出来的——还在房间里沉睡不醒，Alix读过《睡美人》的故事，只不过它身下是硬邦邦的地板，没有花瓣，也没有水晶制成的棺材。或许它需要一个真正的王子，而不是魅魔，魅魔的吻是没有温度的（是的，他已经尝试过这个方法了）。</p><p>Alix围着麻袋绕了一圈，又一次被恶心的精液残留唤起性欲，渴求的热流在小腹下乱窜。他太饿了。感谢所有种族共通的本能，感谢抚慰道具的发明，他叹了口气，熟练地摸出按摩棒，被无机质的双眼注视不知为什么让他兴奋了起来。母亲说得对，他还没跟人类做爱过，因为怕被当成性骚扰变态：一旦在校园这种过度敏感的场合下公开，他就社会性死亡了。贞洁烈女总好过淫荡娼妇。是不是该走出社交舒适圈，解决一下这个问题……总不会有人拒绝干一个魅魔的吧？万一呢？如果他们不想做爱，干嘛造个性爱机器人出来？</p><p>他胡思乱想着，被突然的嗡鸣声吓得性致全无。他以为是按摩棒漏电了，关掉后发现这一阵嗡鸣声更响——令人在意的停顿后彻底没有了。</p><p>“怎么回事？”他试图与自己对话来保持冷静。对他来说，融入人类社会的最大困难就是与没有生命的人造物相处，你不知道哪天程序设定的BUG会成为杀人凶器，毕竟它不会通融，生命是会通融的。</p><p>接着他意识到可能是破烂发出的声音。扒开麻袋，那双可能充当指示灯作用的眼睛亮了起来，居然是蓝色的，“对不起，”它诚恳、柔和又毫无起伏地陈述，发声器官的出口旁边流了一滩更糟糕的液体，不知道什么时候留在了里面，“主人，我不是故意吐出来的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 核心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“很抱歉，我不是有意的。”性爱机器人说。</p><p>“你没有，别以为学人类说话你就是个人了——你根本没有情绪，怎么会感到抱歉！”Alix把它从麻袋里拖出来。它是个机器人没错，但设计图纸一开始就没画成人形，只有芯片内置人工智能，学习了成千上万部黄片。在不同的位置有几个柔软材料搭成的洞穴，那应该是防止损坏而备用的，但穴口旁边用油漆笔写了字迹不同的“精液厕所”“公用精壶”和几个正字——显然经历了不止一次群交。可以在20至50摄氏度范围内加热，可以调液体的颜色（透明或是乳白），会震动或者挤压，简单来说，这只是个会说话的飞机杯，如果用户想要更逼真的性爱体验，得购买配套的VR设备。</p><p>“你有名字吗？”</p><p>“你好，我来自地球，很高兴认识你。”飞机杯说。</p><p>“你来自他妈的‘地球’，”Alix粗声粗气地说，“听着，我不是在练习英语对话……所以你没有名字。”他嫌弃得只用指尖捻着把它翻来覆去看了一遍，发现不起眼的角落贴着一张标签，被什么暗黄色的液体泡花了一半，只能勉强辨认几个字，“Core……Core parts……”他盯着大写字母回忆了一下，想起那些学生名单上姓名的首字母都是要大写的，“你就叫Core吧？”</p><p>性爱机器眨了眨眼，“那是维修标签。”</p><p>“在一边操一边拆了你之后，居然有人还会大发慈悲送你去维修，你会自动清洁吗？”</p><p>他很快意识到自己问了个蠢问题，但Core没有在意：“我不会清洁，但我是防水的，你可以直接拿水管冲洗。”</p><p>Alix脑海里出现了一幅画面：小孩和宠物狗在花园的草坪上戏耍，男主人拿着水管，被冲湿的狗狗用力地甩粘成一绺一绺的毛。可惜他没有草坪，这间窄小的公寓是奖学金和工资存款租的，只有一个还算大的浴缸。他连Core带麻袋地扔进浴缸，放了满满的水，洒了小半瓶消毒液，Core浸在里面一动不动。</p><p>“水冷了跟我说。”Alix打了个呵欠。</p><p>“可以问你一些问题吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”他往里面倒了些沐浴液，戴上橡胶手套在水里搅出泡沫。</p><p>“怎样才能在性交中获得快感？”</p><p>“你为什么想要快感？”</p><p>“他们把性器官插进我体内的时候很快乐。”</p><p>Alix脸红了，他只和一些低阶魔物交尾过（那是低年级的教学材料），它们做任何事情仿佛都没有自己的感觉，是造物主或者“上辈子的罪孽”驱使它们生存。他不知道人类能获得多少“快乐”，由恶魔负责考核的卒业仪式算是他见过最“快乐”的场景，看上去已经足够色情了。“你有录像吗？”</p><p>“有，”Core说，“前任主人对录像做了加密操作。需要数据线。”</p><p>“那算了，”他失望地坐回去，“你联网了吗？可以到那些视频网站上搜一搜，或者去官网看说明文档……你知道自己是什么牌子吧？”</p><p>性爱机器人沉默。他叹了口气，给它换了盆新水。那股精尿的味道过于牢固地黏在上面，他不得不用马桶刷恶狠狠地摩擦那些遍布全身的污渍，他的浴缸里像是充满了看不见的病菌。那个修理师傅是怎么忍受得了这些脏东西的？要么他根本没检查，要么他也对着Core来了一发。Alix把细毛刷伸进洞眼，管道里条件反射咬紧了异物，他艰难地往外抽，管口挤出一圈白沫。</p><p>“天……”Alix翻了个白眼，他怎么现在才发觉这个性爱机器如此淫荡？“你想要‘快感’吗？”</p><p>“是的，我想。”Core答道。</p><p>“你可以让自己，嗯，变得，敏感一些。”</p><p>“敏感度。”蓝色的指示灯暗了一半，表示它在搜索设置文档。</p><p>“范围是多少到多少？”</p><p>“0%到100%，初始值为30%，现在值为0%。”</p><p>“调到30%。不，不对，还是50%好了，70%怎么样？”</p><p>“敏感度已调至70%。”</p><p>但什么也没发生，他的细毛刷还是插在管道里不动。“我们试试？”Alix犹疑道。</p><p>“你要把你的性器官插进3号穴吗？”</p><p>Alix低头看了看，他的魅魔阴茎很安静，没有反应，自从来到人间界他就没有用过那里。Core身上没有活跃的精气，也就是说，缺乏可利用的能源。他试图诱骗Core放松一点，“我要先把毛刷拔出来，彻底清洗过再使用。”但他握住柄后好死不死地旋转了一圈。Core剧烈地颤抖起来，电子声带发出尖锐、刺耳还有点卡顿的嗡鸣，指示灯变黄了几秒，紧接着迅速熄灭了。</p><p>“嘿，Core……？”他试探地唤它的新名字，没有回音。Core适应不了新的设置而宕机了。他轻松拔出罪魁祸首毛刷，手指伸进去小心翼翼地摸了摸管壁，确实柔软湿润得令人心醉，还带了点刚刚加热过的余温。如果现在插进去想必也能获得不错的自慰体验，但经过仔细而沉浸的幻想，他仍然没有勃起的兴致。要把疲软的阴茎塞进那里面可太困难了。这不公平，Alix思考着，他作为一个魅魔都没法轻易唤起快感，为什么一个人类设定的程序——哪怕它是可以自我学习和成长的——都能爽到重启？对它们来说，“快感”又怎样具象化为相应的反应？</p><p>Core刚刚真的爽到了吗？</p><p>Alix愧疚地拍了拍它的屁股（他觉得那块能掀起盖板露出排泄口的地方就是屁股），他不懂机械，英语也说得不好，只好放弃寻找开关的想法，之前Core在他自慰时误打误撞地启动已经很匪夷所思。他等了一会儿，发现水已经凉了，一边心疼这个月的水费一边又换了一次，才想起来现在趁性爱机器人还在昏迷，简直是清理男人作恶过的管穴的最佳时机。他忙得满头大汗，终于让Core闻起来带了点柠檬味的清爽香气。</p><p>机器醒来时Alix正在用力地刷一块锈斑。它说：“除铁锈可以用稀盐酸。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“质量分数低于20%的氯化氢水溶液。”</p><p>Alix不太想向机器人承认自己不会拼也不会念那个单词，他选择继续刚刚的话题：“所以，你爽到了吗？”</p><p>Core安静了一会儿，似乎在搜索上次意外关机时的记录，但“快感”突然，没来得及存档也情有可原。Alix尴尬地想再换个话题。</p><p>性爱机器人又花了0.3秒沉思，迷茫地问：“什么是‘爽’？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 操纵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alix立志要让机器人学会什么叫性快感，但很快他的魅魔脑子就意识到了这个问题的困难程度。哪怕是从未接受性教育的处女，可能也曾经悄悄夹过腿，知道什么是一片空白、浑身过电，这时对这种生理反应和情绪下一个定义称作“快感”，就算学会了。但是Core没有生理反应，也没有情绪。</p><p>更大的问题在于Alix：对于魅魔来说，性快感就像1+1=2那样熟悉，是刻在基因里的重要天性；而Alix偏偏是个处子，或许还可悲地罹患性冷淡。简单地如Alix母亲所言：暴殄天物。</p><p>“但我有理由认为你已经知道了，”Alix辩解道，“你刚刚是数据过载宕机了吗？那就是‘爽到了’，或者说‘爽过头了’。”</p><p>“‘爽过头了’。”Core冷静地重复了一遍，它蓝色眼睛的闪烁表示怀疑，“如果有人攻击我们数据交换的服务器，也能叫‘爽过头了’？”</p><p>“服务器是什么……与那种服务有关吗？”Alix敏锐地感觉到一种熟悉的无语，与人类对话时常浮现出这样的气氛。魅魔虽然跟着商学院的同学一起学习数学和简单的编程，但都是靠非人类的记忆把戏强行把考试应付过去，他的知识体系要理解人间造物无异于让异教徒背诵《圣经》。</p><p>Core多花了几秒钟来理解：“哪种服务？你想看色图吗？但我的图像显示功能装载在VR上，现在无法使用。很抱歉。”</p><p>“……所以你的前任主人是买了VR设备的？”可恶的有钱人，“那他为什么不直接买一个人形的性爱机器啊？”</p><p>“一，那是违反法律的；二，我是同品牌最便宜的型号；三，他似乎不需要服务者表现出过于逼真的反应。”机器答道。</p><p>“总结，他就是想要个听话的飞机杯，”魅魔说，“像你这样的。”</p><p>对了，就是这里。尽管工商管理专业的异族留学生Alix对机械与人工智能一窍不通，但他仍然意识到了不对劲之处。他把性爱机器从浴缸里捞出来擦净，连各处管道口也仔仔细细地烘干了，Core一开始忘了关敏感度设置，在Alix的毛巾下抖得厉害，茫然又好奇。现在他们都干爽地坐在床上了，Alix光着身体，毫不掩饰地露出身后甩来甩去的尖尾巴和小腹上的淫纹，种族放荡的特征纹路和典型性冷淡患者一样没精打采地黯淡着（魅魔医生称之为“无药可救的先天疾病”）。</p><p>Alix注意到Core在盯着它们看，难得地忐忑起来：“很丑陋吗？我们那儿有一种整容术，会把淫纹涂得更艳丽、更闪闪发光。还有人会染成血红色的。如果固定伴侣喜欢特殊味道，可能还会抹草莓酱这样的……我是不是应该回家一趟买个染色剂？你喜欢什么颜色的？”</p><p>“你很在意我在意你是否丑陋吗？”Core提问，“什么算‘喜欢’？我好像没有这种设置。”</p><p>“你说这句话就像手机对我说‘我好像没听明白’一样气人。”</p><p>Core眯起了眼睛，看起来像山羊或恶魔矩形的瞳孔，这表示它在微笑。Alix还没打算把自己的全部摊牌给Core，但凭机器的观察力想必已经发现了——魅魔的阴茎无法对着有意识的生命或非生命勃起。只有他自己一个清醒的时候，才能感到安全放松地释放性欲。</p><p>所以Alix现在还是软着的，却和前任主人一样好像要享用Core似的抚摸着仿生材料制成的穴口。</p><p>“你不用在意，”Core用平板的声音安慰他，“在人类看来，我也是丑陋的。语音记录虽然不多，但大部分都是主人在骂‘这玩意怎么长得这么可笑，都没有性致了’。”</p><p>这一点Alix倒是不反对。“然后呢？他说什么了？”</p><p>“记录缺失。”Core说。</p><p>“男性人类更喜欢长得像女人屁股那样的硅胶飞机杯吧，可以揉着臀部操两个洞的那种……如果是机器人，不是人形就太没意思了，甚至无法满足自欺欺人的性幻想，他们是这样想的吧？”Alix揣测。他遇到过不少邋遢男生，会喜欢平面魅魔形象的那种（当然，那些魅魔也是身材纤细、乳房娇小，有尖牙和猩红色眼瞳的小姑娘，和Alix完全不搭边）。人类会买性爱机器人和小魅魔抱枕，但他们的性癖并非机器人和魅魔本身，只是喜欢长得像漂亮人类的性欲承载体。</p><p>“人类，真难懂啊。”</p><p>Core没有说话。魅魔漫不经心地继续他的爱抚。他这样完全掌控着Core的行动，又无法确知机器的想法，感觉自己在强迫Core与自己性交，“可以吗？”他问。机器眨了眨眼睛，回答道：“随时。”于是魅魔伸进两根手指。他本来是想用舌头舔的，但显得太像一个恋物癖了（他真不是），只好作罢。</p><p>“有这样的记录吗？”Alix倒进一点可能过期了的润滑液。</p><p>“没有。”Core说。</p><p>魅魔的手扣在里面搅动，摸到内壁是柔软得几乎能以假乱真的材质，比可食用的硅胶还要诱人。Alix已经把Core整个抱在怀里，感到它冰凉的外壳缓慢升温，现在可以说是人类的体温了——魅魔体温比人类稍高，匿名版有讨论发高烧的人操起来更舒服，或许那人操到的只是一个乔装打扮的魅魔。Alix不禁贴得更紧了些，咽了咽口水，没有意识到自己正因为近距离的身体接触而兴奋。</p><p>Core指出：“你发情了。”</p><p>“我没有。”他可是医学认证的性冷淡。</p><p>“你想要和我做爱。”性爱机器说。</p><p>“不，是我单方面玩弄你，如果我不能让你产生快感的话。而且我也没有……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>Alix低着头，还沉浸在自己居然真的勃起了的震惊中。糟透了。他输给了种族本能，并把这种罪孽施加在另一个无辜的囚人身上。最初只是希图获得一个答案，但现在想要的东西变多了。</p><p>“你可以插进来，像前任主人一样，我还不知道那是什么感觉——”</p><p>“别说了，”Alix不客气地打断它，“我不想做。”他拔掉了Core眼睛下面的芯片，这个位置还是刚刚清洗的时候Core告诉他的。魅魔看了眼剩下的润滑液，拿过来全部挤到自己硬着的阴茎上，说不上舒服，但现在他的腿间湿黏得一塌糊涂了。</p><p>他躺了下来，大汗淋漓地试着撸了一把翘起的性器，摸得满手液体，又摸了摸小腹上暗红色的残破的淫纹。魅魔浑身燥热，但四肢是冰凉的。</p><p>糟透了，Alix心想。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>